Scents
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: Written for the Amortentia Competition by Coding Gengar. "You will write three drabbles around each smell and the pairing you chose."
1. Jasmine

**Title** : Scents

 **Pairing** : Lucius x Narcissa.

 **Prompt:** Sign up with a pairing and receive three smells (each can be changed once). You will write three drabbles around each smell and the pairing you chose.

 **Word Count** : 277

* * *

 _Jasmine_

Lucius always knew when she entered a room. Because whenever Narcissa walked in there was a sharp sweet scent that overruled everything. It did not matter if he was sitting in the midst of the great hall eating with his friends while making a bad attempt to keep up with the conversation or if he was at some fancy pureblood dinner. Lucius would know when Narcissa walked into the room. She was, though few seemed to see it, a force of nature and just like the scent of jasmine that followed her she demanded attention and Lucius Malfoy was more than happy to give it to her.

That day was no different. Lucius looked up from his almost empty plate as soon as the sweet scent reached his nostrils. _There she was_. Her hair cascaded perfectly around her somewhat round cheeks and she had a smile that made her look as if she was thinking about something she was not supposed to. Knowing Narcissa she probably was. Being born into a pureblood family meant knowing much more than you were allowed to speak of. She moved with grace, the kind one could not be taught but was born with. He allowed his sarcastic outer to fall and smiled. _Actually smiled_. The way he only could when she was around.

Their eyes locked and Narcissa increased her speed. She did not ask if she could sit next to him. She just did. Just like the smell of jasmine she took the place she wanted without apologising. She smiled.

"Good morning."

Lucius took a deep breath through his nose. His smile grew. _Jasmine_. The scent of her. "Good morning."


	2. Musk

**Title** : Musk

 **Pairing** : Lucius x Narcissa.

 **Prompt:** Sign up with a pairing and receive three smells (each can be changed once). You will write three drabbles around each smell and the pairing you chose.

 **Word Count** : 303

* * *

Lucius Malfoy with his long, blond hair cared about very little and looked either bored or mockingly amused. He had the power to make you feel tiny one moment and then he could change completely and make you feel like the most special person in the room. He was the kind of person you wanted to have on your side. Narcissa did too. Even if she could take care of herself.

The blonde tilted her head as she listened to the old man go on and on about the issues Dumbledore were responsible for. It was not that Narcissa did not agree. She just did not particularly enjoy talking about it. At a party. Where she was viewed as an object. Where she could _not_ drink alcohol.

Narcissa could take care of herself. She knew that and Lucius knew that.

"Don't you agree my dear?" the old man asked and Narcissa nodded her head.

"Yes sir, you took the words right out of my mouth."

The old man nodded his head and laughed to show his liking and then continued. Narcissa, in that moment, thought about the many ways she could end her own life without leaving the spot she was standing in. Her family would be absolutely appalled but at least she would not have to listen to _this_ anymore.

Then she felt it. The unmistakable scent of Lucius Malfoy. A smell was that impossible to describe. It was both light, dark and heavy at the same time. It smelled as if he had just walked out of the shower. A hand laid to rest on her hip and though Narcissa did not have to she glanced to the side and saw his characteristic grin. Narcissa closed the gap between them.

She could take care of herself. But thank Merlin he _came_.


	3. Cherry

**Title** : Cherry

 **Pairing** : Lucius x Narcissa.

 **Prompt:** Sign up with a pairing and receive three smells (each can be changed once). You will write three drabbles around each smell and the pairing you chose.

 **Word Count** : 289

* * *

Lucius was strong. He enjoyed power and thrived when he was asked for advice because he knew how much his words, _his thoughts_ , meant to people. He enjoyed manipulating people and felt no shame when he made someone feel special only to freeze that person out seconds later.

Narcissa was strong. She demanded attention and had the power to do with it as she pleased. She was a force of nature with a will as strong as her husband. _Thank Merlin they rarely disagreed_.

And together they were _invincible_. When they walked in the room people stopped whatever they were doing just to watch them. Not only were they powerful but they were stunningly beautiful and just as their personalities matched as did their appearance. No one said it officially but it was obvious that so many were jealous of the couple. They demanded attention in their own ways. Narcissa by – like her own personal scent – intruding and taking the space she wanted. Lucius by – like his own personal scent – sneaking up on people when they did not expect it. Those were their two individual scents.

She smelt sweet. He smelt light, dark and heavy at the same time.

Draco Malfoy was the combination of the two. They saw it the moment he was born. He had his mother's hair colour and his father's eyes. The couple were in awe of what he did even if that – at the age of two hours – only included yawning, looking around and sleeping. Neither missing the smell that filled the room. It was a fruity, sweet, deep and dark smell. It was – like their son – a combination of the two. It was the smell of cherry. It was the smell of _them_.

 **The end**


End file.
